1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a slide button of an electronic device which can conveniently control a toggle switch in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a DVD (Digital Video Disc) player, generally includes a casing, a circuit board positioned in the casing, and a toggle switch positioned on the circuit board. The toggle switch in the casing is controlled by operating a slide button which extends through a through hole of the casing to engage with a pin of the toggle switch. However, in some electronic devices, the through hole of the casing is not in alignment with the toggle switch. The slide button can not directly engage with the pin of the toggle switch after extending through the through hole, and an additional component is needed to interconnect the pin of the toggle switch and the slide button.
What is needed, therefore, is a slide button of an electronic device which can overcome the limitations described.